Mi amigo es un Dragón!
by Daemon-Venator
Summary: Los dragones y humanos son enemigos por ocio. Viven en guerra y sangre. Pero como seria tener a un dragón como amigo? Especialmente al hijo del rey dragón! Inspirado en Como entrenar a tu dragón y... lean! :D)
1. Salamander

Inspirado en como entrenar a tu dragón :D Espero que les guste!

* * *

Caminaba por el borde del río Sagrado, pensando cosas que no le importaban a nadie mas que a si misma. Eran cosas que pertenecían y beneficiaban a uno mismo.

Pensaba en lo aburrida que era su vida, débil, sin poder hacer nada. Pensaba en que la gente no tenia esperanza en ella. Era tan poco buena luchadora pero si una gran soñadora que se dedicaba a imaginar fantasías con grandes personajes protagonizando lo que ella quería vivir pero sin atreverse a realizarlo.

Quería ser avezada a lo extraordinario. Quería experimentar y hacer leyenda en todo Earth Land donde la gente se dedicaba a cazar dragones, asesinarlos, extinguirlos...

Ella no se atrevía a luchar junto a su gremio porque simplemente no quería hacer daño a nadie, quería ser diferente. Aunque se sentia que no agradecía lo suficiente a el maestro Makarov, un anciano que la salvo de la muerte cuando un dragón estuvo a punto de tragársela de una bocado cuando no tenia ni un solo dia de nacida, su madre no había tenido la misma suerte.

El dragón malvado que le había arrebatado a su familia fue el mas terrible, el mas oscuro, el mas horroroso... Acnologia.

Ella temía, temía morir igual que muchos. Pero la diferencia era que no tenia espíritu de vida, al menos no las ganas. Ella era diferente a los de su gremio porque todos luchaban, ella solo se la pasaba escribiendo leyendas inexistentes que nadie prestaba atención.

Quería hacer historia de manera donde no predomine la guerra.

-Lucy, ten cuidado-

-Si!-sonrió al barquero que le hablo.

Cando iba a regresar sobre sus pasos se percato de una presencia que no quería ver en ese momento.

Era Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro y el mejor guerrero de Magnolia. Al parecer la odiaba.

Antes de que pudiera verla corrió hacia el bosque, ocultándose de su pesadilla. Estaba asustada de lo que pudiera decirle ese... hombre mono!

No era que lo odiara como el a ella, no. Era solo que el enorme hombre la humillaba en publico, y por lo que sabia a través de Gray, su compañero, era despiadado con los dragones en la hora de caza.

No supo cuanto estuvo corriendo pero de pronto se vio obligada a detenerse. Extraños resoplidos, como si fuera de alguien que estuviera durmiendo.

Exactamente un Dragón.

-"Debo irme, o me matara!"

Se giro, dispuesta a irse e informarle a alguien. Pero antes de que diera un paso mas, su espíritu liberal nació.

Pensó en lo mucho que anhelaba un poco de aventura y que nunca "nunca" en la vida había visto a un dragón porque NUNCA quiso ir a una misión. Sonrió para si, y cogio una piedra que estaba a sus pies.

Iba a aventurarse. Iba a ir por la vida! Iba a reír y darle el corazón de la bestia a su maestro!

Mas sigilosa, se fue acercando.

No sabia que haría, podía morir, pero olvido eso en el momento que sentía que podría matar a un dragón por primera vez. Estaba eufórica.

-"Aunque nunca tome clases de como cazar a un dragón"

Se oculto tras un árbol y miro, aunque sentía que estaba espiando.

-Ah!- cubrió su boca para tratar de reprimir un grito de sorpresa. La sorpresa mas grande de su vida.

Era un dragón, no era de los simples enanos y que parecían estar fuera del IMC correcto, era uno que parecía estar hecho de diamantes en cascada, hermoso, grande... y rosa.

Era Salamander. Uno de los últimos dragones de fuego. Era el hijo del rey del fuego, Igneel.

-" Oh, no! Ahora si estoy muerta, frita, asada, me va matar, matar y matar! No me he dirigido mas que a la muerte!"

Estaba bebiendo agua y no quería interrumpirlo.

Asustada se decidió a intentar salir del bosque pero apenas y podía pensar porque sus piernas se enredaron como alambres y cayo sobre su estomago volando de sus manos la piedra directamente hacia la cabeza del dragón.

-_Gahaaaa_!-

-kyaaah!- grito formando una cruz con los dedos y temblando como una estúpida hoja.

Apretó los ojos y no se atrevió a despegar su cuerpo del pasto.

Oyó resoplidos, esta vez en su cabeza. No. El dragón estaba olfateándola.

Una de sus espiraciones agito por completo su ser... desordenando sus cabellos y... su falda.

-_Woaaah! Cual es tu nombre?!_- pregunto una voz chillona.

-Kyaaah! Ayúdenme! Voy a morir!- Levanto la cabeza pero no había nadie mas que el dragón frente a ella mirándola curioso.-Eh?-

_-Que?! quien va a morir?! porque?!_- el dragón comenzó a saltar por todos lados mirando como si fuera a esperar algún ataque de manera graciosa.

-Hablas?- soltó mirándolo impresionada.

-_Pues claro que si!_

-No puede ser, dioses salvenme! Me va a comer un dragón que habla!- lloro arrodillándose y levantando los brazos.

-_Soy el único dragón y no te voy a comer_- rió.

Detuvo sus plegarias. Esa respuesta la sorprendió. Miro al dragón.

-No?-

-_Nope_-

-Porque no! Soy deliciosa!

_-No creo que sea deliciosa alguien que llora tanto._-empezó a reír la bestia saltando por los arboles y haciéndolos caer con su fuerza.

-Ah! Estas ofendiéndome!- llevo una mano al pecho y volteo la car.

_-Gyahahaha._ Bueno humana- se paro frente a ella y puso su enorme rostro cerca de la suya-cual es tu nombre?-

Estaba tan impresionada en ese momento que lo miro con la sangre en la cara. Algo de ese ser la atraía.

-LuckAH! Lucy heartfilia- dijo levantándose.

-_Lucy, yo soy Natsu Dragneel_- inclino su rostro.-_ Quieres ser mi amiga_?-

Eso, eso si que la noqueo.

Un dragón le estaba ofreciendo su amistad.

Lo miro. Su piel parecida a la de un diamante brillo junto a sus ojos negros como la noche. Buscaba aventuras, tal vez ya no hacer leyenda, pero si vivir las aventuras de sus sueños. Tal vez no haría un bien a su gremio, pero si para su felicidad. No pensaba que seria del futuro, solo del ahora y luego. Para que mentir, también temía que si rechazaba la petición la fueran a tragar de un bocado.

-Natsu Dragneel, seamos amigos- sonrió.

* * *

Wajuuu, bueno gracias por leer :) Espero que les haya gustado haha y bueno si es así me dejan un bendecido review.

Esto es solo el inicio! Va a continuar dependiendo de su apoyo! haha soy una malvada ÑAn

Bueno, publicare el próximo mes! ol tal vez antes... Bye bye!


	2. Cielo

Hola! Gracias por los los comentarios, favs(faps) y follows! Estoy contenta! :D

**AnikaSukino 5d **en definitiva descubriste una de las cosas de las que me inspire a escribir este fic :D Solo falta otro tema! haha No lo digan si saben -_-

**Kaori kawai **lamento la tardanza de la segunda parte, pero aqui la tienes y espero que no te defraude :).

En fin, espero contar con su apoyo! Yajuuua!

* * *

_** Mi amigo**_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel no era un simple dragón. Era EL Dragón. Hijo de Igneel, el rey del fuego.

Sabia que estaba asustada al recibir la propuesta de amistad, pero no le quedaba nada mas que aceptar. O seria atragantada en la larga garganta.

-_No debe ser tan malo... Verdad? Solo debo tirar un árbol y el debe atraparlo. Luego puedo pescar para el, narrar mis novelas y dormir... verdad?- _

Era acertado.

Acertado que Lucy Hearthfilia estaba equivocada por tal pensamiento común. Era una pena que su corazón y mente soñadora no se disparara en ese momento de fantasía. No exactamente fantasía al estar caminando por el oscuro bosque con una antorcha que iluminaba el tenebroso lugar.

Era muy tarde. Había intentado hablar con el dragón durante tantas horas que no se percato del correr del tiempo y solo se dedico a chillar desesperada al ver como su nuevo amigo correteaba brincando de vez en vez tumbando arboles como si se tratara de palillos. Era una fuerza monstruosa de ver para un humano débil.

Su estomago rugía del hambre y la desesperacion de tomar una ducha la obligo a correr. Debía mencionar que también en miedo? Como sea, ella solo corría salvajemente y juraba que podía haber trepado los arboles de manera primitiva al escuchar el chillido de una ardilla.

Su corazón se calmo al ver la fogata que encendían los miembros de su gremio en las noches para calentarse. Era algo estúpido si querías protegerte de gente malvada, pero otros viajeros no se atrevían a atacarlos sabiendo que eran el gremio mas fuerte de Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Y por supuesto, como olvidar a los dragones! Ellos... ellos dormían en las noches incapaces de despertar, así que nadie se preocapaba de ello... a menos que fuera un ataque sorpresa a los grandes seres.

Se escabullo dentro del gremio, tratando de ser lo mas silenciosa posible al ver a todos los miembros completamente borrachos y tirados en el suelo, durmiendo con una estúpida sonrisa en sus sudorosos rostros.

El verdadero verano era solo verdadero en Magnolia, un hermoso país lleno de vegetación y con los paisajes mas fantásticos que pudieras imaginar en sueños. Aquí eran la realidad. Lo fantástico no existía.

Flores vivas y susurrantes, leyendas de hadas, leyendas sobre ellos, murmullos de profesias, composiciones legendarias... Todo lo que inspiraba la magia en el mundo era verdad. No había mundo mas maravilloso y surrealista que Earthland, era un lugar de verdaderas maravillas, cabía recalcar. El aire limpio, el rugido de los rayos lanzados por dioses castigando a pecadores, las tormentas producto del enojo de reyes...Y asi como predominaba el bie, existía el mal.

Miles de luchas se libraban en esa tierra. Guerras, derramamiento de sangre, dolor, inolvidable dolor golpeando corazones... mayormente honor y orgullo.

Pero su maestro le enseño a ver el lado positivo de la lucha, a ver el lado colorido y primoroso de la vida en ese mundo. Al igual que con todos los otos chicos que estaban allí, sonriendo, divirtiéndose. Siendo fuertes, entrenando con ansia de poder, de poder protegerse mutuamente.

-Erza- saludo a la pelirroja que estaba sentada frente al mini-bar.

Erza Scarlet era considerada una de las mas fuertes del gremio, todos le temían, ademas de que la observaba con ojos lascivos. Algo que no se debía tomar en cuenta ya que nadie intentaría mas que mirar indecorosamente.

-Lucy! Donde estuviste? Te perdiste del entrenamiento de hoy-

-Yo...-rió nerviosa. No podia decir que estuvo con el enemigo jugando al piedra papel o tijera, verdad?

-Hoy golpee a Gray, el muy débil quedo inconsciente- dio un sorbo al gran jarrón de cerveza que sostenía.

-_Haha_ y como esta ahora?- tomo asiento al lado. No debia preocuparse por el chico. Ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ser abusado de esa manera.

-Nada de que preocuparse- dijo apareciendo de pronto Mirajane Strauss, la mas bella y de las mas fuertes del gremio- Esta descansando- puso un pie en la espalda de uno de los ebrios durmientes y tiro de la escoba dolorosamente incrustada en el trasero de este.

-_Maaax-seee- _jadeo el tipo.

-Bien-sonrió- Y el maestro?-

-Oh bueno el esta en una reunión con los diez magos santos en la ciudad-

_**Diez magos santos...**_ así eran llamados los guerreros mas fuertes de todo Earthland. Su padre era uno de los conocidos, orgullosamente. Luego seguían los Cuatros dioses de Ishbal,nadie los conocía, pero se decía que eran invencibles. Pero eso no significaba que fueran los mas fuertes, siempre debían temer a nuevos chiquillos superpotenciales corrompidos por la magia negra.

-Oh...-

Tal vez esa reunión no significaba algo bueno. No siempre siempre se reunían en el Consejo Mágico, no amenos que ocurriera algo preocupante y que requiriera reunir a los magos santos.

-El dijo que traería regalos para todos- sonrió Mira al ver su rostro angustiado.

-Debe tratarse de los destrozos que hicimos en la ultima misión- recordó Erza devorando un trozo de pastel- Creo que nos pasamos algo-

-Si!- sonrió, tratando de olvidar que ademas de que seria posible una guerra, tendría que dormir sola en la casa de la familia Dreyar, pero agradecía a los dioses que Laxus no viviera allí, porque juraba, prometía y pactaba que dormiría en el bosque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ah! Maestro!- lloriqueo envuelta en su cama rosa.

Sin duda, en el momento que el anciano había viajado a los duendes les había dado las ganas de fastidiarla correteando por los pasillos de la casa que habitaban. Al parecer tenia una gran celebración en su sala.

Al final no tuvo de otra mas que rezar a todos los dioses implorando por seguridad en medio de lloriqueos hasta que cayo rendida del sueño.

* * *

Los pajarillos cantaban. Los pétalos de renacientes flores flotaban danzando con el viento. Los niños reían y jugaban mostrando dentaduras incompletas. El sol brillaba y la temperatura demandaba ir a los lagos a darse un buen chapuzón.

Sin duda era un precioso día.

-_Ñaaa_-Para todos excepto para Lucy Hearthfilia.-Odio cuando tengo que quedarme sola en casa, en definitiva reclamare esto al maestro!- se quejo frotando sus ojos, los cuales tenían unas grandes sombras producto de la falta de descanso.

Caminaba hacia el bosque. No por voluntad. El dragón le había pedido encontrarse donde se conocieron todos los días, y ella no tuvo la valentía de negarse a pesar que el _monstruo_ le había rogado con una pequeña llama en la boca.

_-Esto sera pesado. Que excusa tendré para faltar a las clases de como cazar a un Dragón? Ya me he saltado muchas y el maestro se podría enterar-_

Empujo con los brazos las ramas polvorientas y lo vio.

Durmiente, bello, brillante...

No era la damisela cuyo sueño se suponía eterno, no. Era el dragon frente a ella, roncando y lanzando resoplidos como la bestia que era.

Sonrió al pensar que la había esperado durante largo tiempo.

Se acerco sigilosa y le rozo la pansa ya que estaba echado de espalda. Le hizo unos ligeros roces, pero la bestia no se movió. Siguió resoplando,ignorándola. Entonces, con mas confianza cogió una gran roca y la tiro sobre el estomago del ser.

-_Gyaaaaahaaa!- _rugió lanzando una llamarada y levantándose estrepitosamente- _Eso dueleee!-_

_-_Lo siento! Pero no despertabas-rió.

_-Ow, una chica debería ser mas femenina_-se quejo sentándose y provocando un pequeño vientecillo al hacerlo.

-Lo soy!-chillo enojada.

-_Bien lo que tu digas_- froto con su gigante pata el estomago agredido y paso su larga lengua por los filosos dientes- _Oye Lucho, tienes algo de comer?-_

-Ah! Mi nombre es Lucy! Y no tengo nada que detenga tu apetito voraz!-

Enojada tomo asiento en un árbol derrumbado y se cruzo de brazos.

El dragón podía ser irritante y se tomaba grandes confianzas a pesar de que solo se conocían desde el día anterior. No era que le desagradara, era solo que a veces era muy torpe. Ademas de su enojo recordó que el tener una amistad con el enemigo era muy peligroso, podían desterrarla... y en el peor de los casos encerrarla si no informaba acerca de la estadía del ser enorme en los bosques extremos de Magnolia.

_-Ah! Que tonta soy. Debí haberme negado desde el primer segundo! Podrían sacrificarme!-_

_-Lucy...- _tímido el dragón se acerco a s_u l_ado y se recostó con la cabeza gacha- _No estas enojada, verdad?_-pregunto mirándola con sus ojos negros y juveniles-

-Eh?-

_-Eres la primera amiga que tengo. Bueno... si tengo compañeros! Pero no son amigos- _

Se pregunto si las palabras eran salidas de su boca o verdaderamente las decía el dragón... Al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común. Tal vez se sentía igual de solo que ella, tal vez sus dias eran solo ser rodeado de seres que luchaban olvidando la verdadera razón de la vida: Luchar... luchar por la vida. Algo redundante, pero en ese mundo era la pura verdad. Tal vez ambos habian nacido en un paralelo de donde debian haberlo hecho. Un mundo tranquilo y divertido era lo que ellos necesitan.

-Sa-Salamander! Yo soy tu amiga!-sonrió conmovida por la triste mirada del dragón- Vamos a divertirnos!-

-_Yajuuuua! Si!_- animado empezó a brincar tipicamente por los arboles removiedolos de la tierra y obligando a las aves abandonar sus nidos.

-Espera! Estas destrozando el bosque!-

-_Gyahahaha, Sube a mi espalda, lucy!_- dijo tirándose en el pasto- _Te mostrare algo!-_

-Que? Que me quieres mostrar?-

Dudo si debía o no. Tal vez solo estaba engañándola para llevarla a su hogar y envolverla en salsas para comérsela de un bocado que no seria suficiente y atacaría mas pueblos buscando una presa tan sabrosa como ella! O tal vez su imaginación era muy grande.

-Me caeré!-

-Solucionalo pero apresúrate!- grito revolcándose en las yerbas riendo emocionado.

Miro alrededor. Necesitaba algo que la ayudara a sujetarse para no caer del dragón. Algo como... lo que usaban los jinetes de la ciudad. Busco por los arbustos y encontró una gran rama parecida a una resistente soga. Eso era suficiente como para sostenerse del cuello de Salamander.

-Creo que esto estará bien- se lo mostró y el dragón asintió inclinándose para permitirle subir y pasar la cuerda milagrosamente larga, acomodándola para no matarlo de asfixia y de una manera parecida a unas riendas.- Con esto creo que sera suficiente-

_-Bien!_-Luego de decir aquello, el dragón, repentino, divertido, juguetón y masoquista se elevo de un salto en los aires agitando sus alas a una suave velocidad que los contuvo en el aire. Como si fuera una paloma.

-AH! Voy a morir!- grito espantada apretando las cuerdas en sus manos enrojecidas por la fuerza.

Debía decir que ademas de débil le temía a las alturas? Era un rasgo común en la gente a decir verdad. Suponía que el dragón volaría pero lo que no adivino fue que este ascendería dando giros en el aire y a gran velocidad provocandole las ganas de expulsar el desayuno sabroso que había comido. Imaginaba que de regreso no seria nada delicioso.

_-Te mostrare Magnolia_- rió ante los gritos de la rubia.

-Ah! Maldito!- chillo apretujándose contra la escamosa espalda.

-_He,he Podrías alejarte un poco- _un sonrojo inimaginable y un pestañeo de mariposa baño el rostro rosa- _Soy adolescente, sabes?-_

-Pervertido!- sonrojada se alejo y calmo sus nervios-_Mal-educado_-

_-Mira Lucy! Es el atardecer!- _

Levanto el rostro y vio lo que estaba segura ningún otro humano había visto desde su posición.

Lentamente el sol se ocultaba mostrando el luminoso cambio de colores.

_Naranja, morado, azul, rosa..._

El dia estaba cambiando de piel, se desnudaba ante sus miradas maravilladas del fantástico atardecer en Magnolia, desde allí podía ver los bosque y castillos por completo, las barricadas de protección, las casas del pueblo, la extensa vegetación, los lagos rebosantes de vida y el azulino y lejano mar.

Danzas se realizaban en la lejanía. Desiertos, aves volando a su lado, el ruido del aleteo.

El dragón se balanceo mas adelante y se acercaron mas a la zona viva. Rosas bailarinas, arboles sacudiendo sus ramas, ninfas danzando al compás del viento y retando bellezas, espadas alzadas y proclamantes, Reyes de pequeños reinos sonriendo y bebiendo, la música resonando, viajando transportada por la diversión. Susurros de libertad, guerreros entrenando, familias reunidas. Pudo ver todo lo que no podía con los pies en la tierra.

Pudo disfrutar de lo que no podía cuando estaba siempre preocupada de lo que pensaban los demás sobre ella. Pudo sonreír... feliz.

-Gracias... Natsu-

-_De nada Lucy! Pero ahora tenemos un pequeño problema... de hecho es un problema_-rio nervioso.

-Eh? A que te refieres?- pregunto inclinándose para ver su rostro.

-Conoces acerca del dragón despiadado y feo...?

-Despiadado y feo? Casi todos son así, no?- rió.

_-No todos, pero uno en especial... Ah, podrías morir , jiji-_ eso borro la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Que?! Porque?!- se exalto jalando las riendas, ahorcándolo.

_-Pues se acerca Kurogane hahaha- respondió como pudo._

_**-Kyaaah!**_

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en saltar de la espalda de Salamander al ver a lo lejos a un gigantesco dragón volar hacia ellos agitando pesadamente unas alas de metal.

Sin duda se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Y tal vez si saltaria.

* * *

Se que es corto pero ocurre que estoy teniendo problemas con escribir. Las ganas de hacerlo se van y en cambio leo les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo estará mejor y aparecerán otros personajes que me agradan... Bueno, exactamente no me agrada porque... ya leeran hahaha Actualizare el proximo mes o tal vez antes. Tengo que trabajar en otras novelas :)

Gracias por leer este horrible capitulo, pero prometo que mejorare. Cualquier sugerencia/proposicion sera aceptada,(depende ahaha)


End file.
